Tweaked Twilight
by DIZZEE RASCAL
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are Edward and Bella - he's human she's a vampire what ensues? THIS WAS DELETED BY ACCIDENT REPOSTED; R R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi just incase you didn't think the summary explained enough, Tweaked Twilight, is an Emmett and Rosalie story, Rosalie is still part of the Cullens except she is the one without a mate, so she's Edward in a sense, and Emmett is Bella if you hadn't already guessed. However it's not exactly the same as twilight, I mean it is Rosalie and Emmett so do read and enjoy, it's an AU but all the canon pairings are the same i.e Ed/Be – Al/Ja – Ca/Es and Em/Ro**.

_Rosalie Hale__ - _

-

High School - is the name used in some parts of the world to describe an institution which provides all or part of secondary education.

Yeah right, I preferred it to be called Purgatory or maybe feeding ground, I think Cady from Mean Girls showed High School well, just full of adolescents waiting to rip each other to shreds for the others enjoyment. Supposedly the best time of your "life" well I'd been enjoying the best days of my life for over 60 years and they never got any more enjoyable than the last.

Oh wait how rude, let me introduce myself my name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm a vampire, I was changed 1933 when I was 18 years old after my husband to be brutally raped me, yeah I know what a life. I was changed by Carlisle Cullen and his family, well my family, I loved them all dearly. I'd grown to love them I'd hated the vampire life style at first, loathed it would be a better term but when your stuck with mortality for over 70 years it grows on you. Being a vampire did come with its prospects before I was changed I was beautiful, but being a vampire I was 100 times more beautiful, vain I know but what else could I say? I was average because I wasn't I was beautiful.

In my family, there was me and my "twin" brother Jasper, he looked a lot like a boy version of me which is why are the twins, the Hale twins at school, Jaspers very intellectual and quiet we get on well; his wife Alice is like a dark haired Tinkerbelle barely reaching my shoulder she's small and very petite, her and Jasper compliment each other looking in on their relationship you feel incredibly rude. They don't throw a load of PDA in your face but the soft touch's the looks make you feel as though your intruding in to some magical land.

My other brother and sister, Edward and Bella, Bella is "my cousin" she looks like a brunette version of me only smaller, and Edward was well the one who looked the youngest out of us him and Bella could pass for 15 year olds minimum when we started high school, which was good I guess. Edward and Bella we're what you called soul mates, looking at the two of them you saw that there was that thing called "love at first sight." They were perfect for each other no other way to explain it. Finally my "mother and father" Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Esme had to have the biggest heart she was like a mother just accepting people at face value, she was the kindest individual I know which is why her and Carlisle were so perfect like male and female versions of each other. As you can see it was hard for me not to love my family.

But where was my mate? My person they all had, I always thought of this when Edward or Bella or Jasper and Alice, got all cute with each other, why didn't I have someone?

I stopped believing in a love after what Royce did to me, I guess I'd resigned myself to a life of loneliness well I wouldn't be alone with my family, Alice and Bella were the most amazing sisters and Edward and Jasper were my two annoying at times yet loving brothers. I smiled at Edward through the mirror in the car he was reading my thoughts and he shook his head reassuring me. We were currently in Edwards Volvo on the way to school, I sighed heres another long day of longing stares and hopefully stares and bitchy and jealous comment, I was known as the Ice Queen in school I rejected every guy who asked me out and rejected any sort of social contact with anyone who wasn't in my family, I didn't want to talk to these pathetic adolescents, I didn't need Edwards gift to know what their thoughts were.

We pulled in the parking lot and I could already here the chatter of the new student Emmett McCarty who'd come all the way from New York it was top gossip, Emmett the son of Bart McCarty who was Forks Chief had returned supposedly after he had been kicked out by his mother. Joy, someone else to fawn over me.

_Emmett McCarty_ -

I'd been this frickin' plane nearly 2 hours and along with the 6 from my flight from New York I was well and truly sick, I sat with a small six year old next to me fighting with his older brother. My iPod had ran out of battery half an hour in so I was sitting watching some rubbish show.

I mulled over the last moments I'd spent with my mom, she'd hugged me bye and simply left, we weren't on speaking terms right now, partly my fault which I was I went being sent to live with my dad Bart. I was a wild child to say the least, think of something bad and I'd done it, drugs, fighting, and underage drinking all were on list of reasons why my mom no longer wanted me at her home.

I glared down at the two kids fighting and they looked up quieting down when they saw my glare.

45 minutes later and we'd landed in Forks small airport, my dad was there waiting for me while I carried my bags out to his SUV, he looked at me and hugged me, I was taller than him now out grown him by 2 inches at least but I wasn't as wide as him.

"Come Emmett lemme take one of them for you son."

He put my bags in the trunk and we drove off, I started counting in my head, it would come.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7— here we go he began to speak

"Emmett we need to talk before you came your mother told me of you extracurricular activities and I want none of that nonsense here I don't want to know everything that went on in New York but this my house, a clean slate time to turn the clocks and start a new."

I nodded no point speaking he was about to splurge out more garbage.

"So rules are: no drinking, no smoking, no drugs, no swearing, no more of those dodgy stunts you pulled and the curfews 11 maximum no exceptions, now that we have that all done welcome home son its great to have you here my boy."

"Same here dad and sure." He cuffed my chin and I smiled awkwardly I wasn't used to parenting like my mom just left me to it after her and dad got divorced.

We arrived home I guess and dad started unloading my cases I grabbed my other one and he unlocked the door taking me up to my room, it was on the second floor the whole floor was my room with a big sized bed and small computer in the corner the rest was filled with posters of numerous sports teams.

"Thanks dad."

"I'll let you unpack." He walked down stairs leaving me to unpack my things, when I was sure he was down I heard the television flick on I pulled back my suitcase and pulled out my cigarettes I took a drag on one and breathed in, boy this was gonna be dull.

Me and dad ate dinner together and he told me he'd bought me a car, I looked out front and saw a big truck it was pretty cool I guess kinda like a monster truck almost, I had another cigarette then slipped my ipod on in sitting on my window ledge I would be at high school tomorrow, I sighed, great. It started to rain as I fell asleep, the rain helped me sleep.

-

**That's all for now.**

**Don't forget to review I'd like your thoughts and opinions. **

**And check out my other story about Edward and Bella.**

**But yeah R&R guys.**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – First Meetings

_Emmett McCarty._

-

The alarm woke me from my dull, grey dreamless sleep I threw myself out of bed rolling in to my press ups I finished off 300 and than sat up doing 300 sit ups; I passed on my usual 4 mile run for now because I wasn't sure of the area yet and of course couldn't be late on my first day.

I took an usually long shower and felt reasonably calm after I'd smoked my two cigarettes, I'd need to find a way to get some hash, cigarettes weren't gonna cut it for much longer. I put a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved shirt on, then looked out it was drizzling I added a jacket and my NY cap.

Dad had already gone so I grabbed some food and checked the clock, 8am I didn't want to be too late so I walked out to check out the truck and then I'd go to the famous Forks High School. I walked out and looked at the truck it was better than what I had in New York, it was big and red the paint was peeling a little in places but altogether I guess it was pretty good. Inside it smelt of cigarettes, vanilla air spray and sweat, not to bad the only problem was the music system I'd find a good garage out of Forks one weekend and go and see what I could do about it.

Forks High wasn't exactly hard to find, a couple of turns off the highway and there it was a small couple of buildings surrounded by a forest, it looked pretty cool and relaxed. I pulled up in to one of the few car spaces and looked for the front office; I found it and walked straight to a small red headed woman, who I found was called Mrs. Cope.

"Hi I'm Emmett McCarty; I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said flashing a charming smile, well dad did say a fresh start; I could come across as charming instead of the scary big guy.

She blinked twice and then smiled. "Oh hello dear, yes of course let me see." She walked to a back room and came back with a handful of papers.

"Okay so here's your map, locker number and schedule, you need this slip to be signed off every teacher and you need to bring it back to me after school."

"Thanks." I said smiling again and she smiled back.

"No problem dear have a nice day."

I strolled out across the damp grass and glanced at my schedule, okay so let me see, Spanish, trigonometry, wood shop then lunch, physics and finally gym, not bad at all I walked to building 4 looking at my map when I ran in to someone causing them to fall.

"Argh." I looked down at a small bottle blonde who was extremely tanned for the fact it rained almost constantly at Forks, she looked up annoyed but her annoyance turned to awe when she saw me, I smiled awkwardly and offered a hand.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't looking where to go, new you see." I shook my hand out of her grip and she smiled.

"Oh I see, well hi I'm Lauren, Lauren Mallory and you must Emmett McCarty?"

"Sure am and hi Lauren."

"What have you got now?"

I looked down at my sheet, to avoid her creepy eyes, I wondered if she had weird contacts in they were scary.

"Oh um Spanish with Hillary in building 4 c." She instantly perked up when I said that.

"Oh my gosh, we have the same class come on I'll show you." She motioned for me to follow her and I caught her pace easily.

"Cool."

"So Emmett did you really move all the way from New York?"

"Yeah I did."

"That is so cool, what's New York like?" typical question.

"Big, busy and easy to get lost in if you're not sure of it, just like any big city really." She kept looking up at me and then looking around to see if people were looking at her, typical another girl who wants to be "friends" for status.

We walked in to Spanish together and all eyes were on us, I didn't mind, living in New York and being as big as I am you got used to people staring constantly, I walked to the front and handed Mrs. Hillary my slip, she smiled and signed it.

"Hola Emmett, please take a seat next to Tyler." I saw her point out some kid in baggy pants and a hat; I rolled my eyes small town gangster huh? Great.

Spanish was dull, I didn't really pay attention I really need a joint, it'd been nearly over a week since I'd got my last one, Tyler was actually okay considering his "Get Up" he seemed to be in that Lauren, so he just chatted about her, I wonder if any of these kids smoke weed? Maybe.

I followed everyone out and saw I was in the next class with Tyler and his friend Mike Newton a gangly guy nice enough though, he chatted about the usual girls, cars what my life was like in New York, I couldn't let on that I was kind of the school bad boy; couldn't let dad down I needed to just take it easy. The first two lessons were unbearably dull, I mostly just got stared at by girls and stand offish glances from the guys Mike and Tyler seemed to be settling in around me and they'd invited me to sit with them for lunch so after I'd finished workshop, I followed Tyler and a smaller boy named Ben he was quiet to the canteen.

I picked up a burger and fries and a soda then followed Mike to his table, there was a few of us altogether on the table the "guys" table, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Jack, James and me; the guys lightened up to me easily enough especially when the girls followed me over. Lauren seemed to be the queen bee flanked by a smaller girl names Jessica and another girl named Angela who I knew liked Ben from the glances they kept sending to each other a few other girls came over I forgot them instantly when I saw _her_.

I dropped my tray on the floor and Mike was about to say something when he saw my angle of view and laughed.

"I wouldn't even think about it dude." He said chuckling, I wasn't really paying attention I was too busy entranced by this beauty. She was sitting with four others all equally good looking just none matched her beauty, she was radiant, her long wavy blonde hair fell to the middle of her back she was a natural blonde not from the bottle. I guessed she was tall 5'9 maybe? With a killer figure but that's not what I was looking at, her face, cupids bow lips which were full and red and utterly delectable and her warm heart shaped face with her prominent cheek bones and cute nose, then her eyes I looked and she looked over at me smirking, I could only smirk back, she glanced away then turning her attention to the other people at her table.

"Who are they?" I finally managed to gasp out, while staring at her.

"Them," he glanced to make sure I was talking about who he knew I'd be talking about, "there the Cullen's and Hales, see the small girl with dark hair, and the tall boy with rumpled hair?" I nodded.

"They are the Cullen's Alice and Edward Cullen to be precise, and then the three next to them, the small brunette is Isabella or Bella Hale and then Jasper Hale and his twin Rosalie; there all together dude, Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper."

"And Rosalie?" I pressed please say she's single oh please.

"She's single but I wouldn't attempt it she's turned down every guy in this school probably teachers too, Tyler asked her out 5 times a day and one time I swear dude she growled." I glanced over and saw Rosalie laughing as if she'd heard us, stupid right?

Mike started talking about how she was the "unobtainable desire of every guy" I could see why she was perfect, an angel, the bell signaled the end of lunch and I walked with Mike and Jessica to Mr. Jones' physics.

Mr. Jones was a tall, skinny guy who looked just like a stick man with short razored black hair and a clean shaven face, he seemed to be the sarcastic witty teacher that I always hated, he signed my slip looking up at me and pointed me to a seat to none other than…Rosalie Hale herself, the Goddess.

I felt my palms take on a layer of sweat and I gulped walking the 10 steps to sitting next to her, I dropped my bag and sat down, I looked over and she looked back her eyes a dark topaz color almost hitting black, I smiled,

"Hey." She looked at me turning back and looking down.

Jeez, awkward or what?

That was most of the lesson really except when Jones came along and told us to each take a book about Newton's Theory, I'd never liked physics I understood I was great at the equations and junk which is why I'd taken these options but it was so god damn dull. So he passed me the two books and I turned to see her glaring intently at me now and I handed her the book, touching her hand lightly and noticing how cold it was, like the first snowball you rolled in winter or when you ran your hand under the cold water tap after you burned it, it was refreshing, soothing.

She however didn't seem to feel the same she jerked her hand back and her eyes seemed to darken instantly, she stuck her hand up and said.

"Mr. Jones! May I be excused please?" Mr. Jones looked lustfully at her and I wanted to cap him there and then, he nodded and she practically ran out after gathering her stuff, shooting another glare my way.

What the hell did I do?

"Did you run over Rosalie Hale's puppy McCarty?" I turned and saw Mike walking toward me chuckling, he slapped me back.

"Dude I don't have a clue what I did wrong."

"Ah I wouldn't worry that is the disturbing mind of Rosalie, cruel and teasingly beautiful, come on pal gym."

He pulled me down to gym where I was met by Coach Clapp, a guy who looked like the guy in the wheelchair off Family Guy just minus the wheel chair, he sent me to the side and I simply watched while everyone played dodge ball and pondered what I'd done to offend the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

After gym I walked to the office to hand in the slip to Mrs. Cope, she smiled and thanked me and I walked out glad that the day was finished and I was going home, when I reached the parking lot, I looked over and saw Rosalie's family getting in to a silver Volvo, they seemed to be silently arguing between themselves. The small pixie like girl Alice I think looked over and the rest of them turned, I felt the force of their glares and shrugged getting in to my truck, it'd take more than that to intimidate me.

I started the truck and drove home.

_Rosalie Hale_

-

Ugh God this day was dragging, all I heard was incessant chatter about the new boy Emmett, supposedly he was an "A grade hottie" level with me and my family, I rolled my eyes at Lauren Mallory, I never did like that stuck up gawky eyed girl; she was bragging because they'd bumped in to each other this morning.

"I could tell we'd hit it off right away, he was just so cute and polite, way hotter than anyone around here." She said rolling her eyes, the latest info was that her and her boyfriend Tyler, my stalker, were on hold right now whatever that meant, so that meant she could eye up the poor new boy.

The ball squawked and I packed my belongings away, meeting Bella outside of the class she was in the room opposite me, she smiled and pulled away from the wall.

"Hey, nice morning?" I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Same usual crap except I had to listen to Lauren chatter how she has the new guy bagged already."

"Yeah that's all I heard in my class too, supposedly the new guys some kind of giant, well I guess we'll see." She smiled and waved at Edward in the lunch room he stood up and grabbed her pulling her in a passionate embrace, I rolled my eyes, _jeez save it for when you guys get home_ I thought to Edward and he laughed easily kissing Bella on her fore head.

"Sorry Rose."

Alice and Jasper walked in hand and hand then, eyes only on each other, that's when I heard someone drop there tray, I turned around and I heard Mike Newton, the annoying pest who wouldn't leave me alone.

"I wouldn't even think about it dude." I saw Edward laughing and I looked at him he motioned his head behind me and I turned around to see a tall guy well I say tall, huge guy with broad shoulders and dark curly hair staring at me and Mike laughing at him going in to the story how I was the "Ice Queen." And unobtainable, I started laughing when he mentioned about Tyler and the new guy looked at me and I was laughing with the rest of my family, humans were so pathetic.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, I waved by to my family I had physics on my own, I strolled up to Mr. Jones' lab and settled down ready for an hour of info I already knew, that's when I saw the new boy come in and Mr. Jones directed him to seat beside me, oh great. I sighed and he sat down beside me, he looked nervous to say the least, I could practically feel his heart beat hammering in his chest.

"Hey." He said and I looked at him and turned away, better emphasize the point I don't talk to people here.

That was all that happened the rest of the lesson until Mr. Jones came round handing books out, Emmett passed me my book and he touched my hand, he sighed and I felt my eyes instantly darken and then venom coat my mouth more than usual, oh god. No please no, I've never killed before but I wanted to so badly right now.

I stuck my hand up and Mr. Jones instantly looked at me and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

"Mr. Jones! May I be excused please?" I ran out before I did something I regretted, Alice was waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Are you really going to do this?" she asked me looking sad.

I'd already decided to go and stay with the Denali's for a while so she must have had a vision, I nodded and she hugged me, I'd already planned on running I wouldn't take a car because that would mean I'd have to go home and Esme would only convince me to stay.

I walked out of school and as soon as I was out of sight from any humans, I ran as fast I could and I reached the Denali's in Alaska, Alice must have called because Carmen came straight out and hugged me.

The Denali family were our closest friends, it consisted of Carmen and Eleazar and then Tanya, Kate and Irina, 3 sisters and excluding Bella and Alice my closest friends, as soon as I stepped in the house Tanya and Kate hugged me tightly Irina was out hunting with Eleazar.

"You can stay with us as long as you wish Rosalie our house is always open for you."

And that was that for the next couple of weeks I stayed with the Denali's and kept that boy off my mind, by hunting and attempting working on my control, I missed my family though, I missed shopping with Alice and Bella even though Bella was forced to go half of the time. I missed arguing with Jasper and Edward and just being a family and having a good time with each other, why was I letting this little boy get the better of me?

I could keep my control, I just would deal with my demons.

I walked down from my temporary room and I heard Irina.

"Your leaving?"

I nodded and she smiled hugging me.

"Alice called you can borrow one of your cars you have in the garage." I smiled and hugged her thanking her, all the family was around us when we pulled apart and I hugged them all individually.

"I'll see you soon, thank you I appreciate it."

"No problem at all Rosalie it's a pleasure always is," Eleazar tossed me the keys and I walked to the garage picking out my BMW and driving off waving before putting my foot down.

-

It only took me 5 hours to get back to Forks the way I was driving if felt so happy to be back soon to my family, I speeded up when I was driving out of Forks and over the bridge to our house. I drove up the path and got out to be knocked down by a small brown blur.

"ROSALIE!" Bella shouted and jumped on me as we fell to the floor laughing she hugged me.

"I missed you so much! Don't ever leave again without say bye." She scolded and then a small black blur came running out.

"BELLA we were supposed to wait and surprise her!"

We both laughed and Bella pulled on Alice's leg so she fell and we were all in a bundle on the floor the three of us laughing, so happy to be reunited together.

I went back in and reconciled with Esme and Carlisle for not saying good bye and hugged Edward and Jasper, all was well until I realized it was Tuesday and I'd be back to school tomorrow.

-

**Hope you liked it, this is the longest chapter I've wrote period. So I think that deserves some reviews**

**I'll post the next chapter after I get 5 :] **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I apologize for not being up to date sooner, but at least some of you have been anticipating this I hope. Thanks for the reviews people keep em coming, im gonna start posting a small snippet of the next chapter when you review so yeh.

I need to add this, **I don't own twilight** (or any of the characters) just the way they behave in my story, I do own the plot yet I do not own some of the ideas about the beat down that belongs in never back down.

On with the show….

**Chapter 3 – Returns **

It had been 3 weeks and 2 days that's 23 days so 552 hours since Rosalie Hale had walked out of our physics lesson, I hadn't seen her since.

Days had started to pass at a slightly normal pace since I found that Tyler's friend outside of school dealed so he got me a nice healthy package of weed for $20 considering I used to pay $30 for crappy weed I wasn't gonna pass up. So you could say things were going pretty good, I seemed to have settled in and I thought it was all fine until a dull February morning I checked my phone.

_Yo Emmett ma main man and boi, how's things in the burbs? Missing you bro which is why I have to tell you this Friday the beat down hits Seattle, let's see if you can hold down your title bro. J_

Shit the beat down was this Friday? No way in hell could I get back up to standards in time, I'd started slacking. Guess I better knock it up a couple of notches I doubt I'd lost my touch.

That night I spoke to my dad, and he agreed to my ploy of stopping in Seattle Friday night to see a band I'd always wanted to see.

I texted j back telling he would be seeing me there and that night after a big roll up I slept soundly awakening to a snow filled street.

Great snow, I loved snow fights in NY I guess I was just one big kid that morning though I took myself out at 4 and ran along the snow covered streets. It all came back and soon I was speeding at my old pace, my body not even registering it had done a 4 mile run after 3 weeks resting, I got back and it wasn't quite yet 7, dad must have went while I was out so I slipped upstairs for a quick shower, after I pulled on some jeans, a white shirt with red sleeves and slipped on a hat considering my hair had grown.

I rolled in to school at 8 and I saw the three Cullen's getting out the Volvo, that Jasper guy was nowhere to be found, I guess he scuttled off to wherever Rosalie is.

I sparked up a cigarette and breathed out deeply as Mike trudged over.

"Whassup?" He said shivering.

"Nothing much Newton, how bout you?"

He winked at Jessica who giggled, I raised my eyebrows and he smirked at me.

"So Emmett the guys and I did some research on you and we know who you are shall we say…"

They know who I … what the hell? I suddenly clicked the beat down must have posted some info since it was not long till the big day.

"And you wanna cookie Mike?" He looked taken aback what did he think I was gonna deny it?

"No, no dude me and the guys were just wondering if everything was true?"

I closed my eyes and I was back in the grotty waiting room with Alex my dealer I could anything from him, we were currently snorting a bit of speed to get us all pumped up. Jake and Zack had already been knocked out of the beat down, I was the only one left in, it was against Blaine Johansson the local twat, he was known for fighting dirty, I just had to win this and I'd be set for the rest of the year.

I stepped out of the room and through the crowds in to the ring, me and Blaine were standing facing each other he was smaller than me and not as big, I grinned this was gonna be chicken shit easy. I threw the first punch while he looked on surprised we sparred with each other, I seemed to have the upper hand until he reversalled and I was under him, I was worried id have to tap out when I got my arm free and I threw a blow to his head and he fell back. The crowd went crazy when Blaine didn't move I jumped up in the moment, id fucking won!

That's when the screams fell silent Blaine wasn't moving, shit, he wasn't moving….

I was brought back to reality when I heard Mike calling my name, he smiled nervously and patted my back saying never mind and I followed him to first lesson where I really didn't pay attention, Mike had brought up a significant incident in the past, all morning I kept thinking about Blaine, he was fine if you could call what happened fine simply too much drugs and a shot to the head but Jesus that was one of the worst days of my life.

Soon enough I was walking with the guys to lunch, they were all talking about the beat down I couldn't get them to shut up, every time they mentioned it I felt a shot of adrenaline rush through my I was shitting if anything repeated last time but I was ready for this. What I was not ready for was walking in to the canteen and seeing her, what she was back?

I looked and yeh I was not seeing things Rosalie Hale was sitting with her family, her brother there to, shit she's even more beautiful that I remember my heart started beating faster by the second. Emmett you pussy calm down.

I sat down with the guys who were all looking as if I'd grown a new head that's when I heard Mike whisper. "Holy hell dude, Rosalie Hale is staring at you!"

"Seriously? She doesn't look pissed off does she?"

"No she's smiling well she's turned away now." I took this as my chance to look over she was laughing as the two guys threw snowballs at eachother, the pixie one Alice looked over at me and she winked turning and laughing. What the…?

The bell rang cutting short my staring and I walked to physics with a new spring in my step, I arrived to physics and she wasn't there, I sat down and checked my phone, J had text back.

_Sweet Emmett, I'll come up with the details before Friday, see you man. J_

I looked over a few other things on my phone when I felt a breeze beside me and then a chair pull out, that's when I felt a presence beside me I looked to the right and there she was, beauty incarnate Rosalie Hale. She was looking at my quizzically when she opened those cherry cupid bow lips.

"Hi, I'm sorry about last lesson I was rude, im Rosalie."

"D-don't worry about doll, I'm Emmett." I managed to get out quite normally she smiled and looked down at my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just organizing weekend plans." I smiled at her and she seemed to smile back my heart bumped away rhythmically in my chest.

"How are you enjoying Forks then?" She asked as she trailed her hand in patterns on the best, I couldn't help but stare damn I wish I was that desk.

"Pretty dull, just a small town really but its pretty cool being away from the hustle of the city I guess, hasn't taken me long to get the jest of the place."

"you caused quite a stir didn't you?" she said arching her eyebrow.

"How'd you mean?"

"You know the rumours…." I knew of how word was spreading fast of me fighting now so I guess that must be what she's talking about.

"They might not be rumours." She looked at me.

"So you are with Jessica Stanley?" She said, I couldn't put my finger on it but she seemed annoyed?

"What? No, I thought you were meaning other stuff." She was laughing now she'd been mocking me, I scowled at her and turned and looked at my phone.

"Sorry Emmett I was just joking, so can I ask why did you move here?"

I shrugged, "I fought with my mum, got in to organized fights, street races all sorts of things and she couldn't take the heat especially with my new sister on the way and she kicked me out sending me to live me my dad." She looked at me and bit her lip, why the hell did I just say that? I never told anyone of why I'd been sent here.

"So where did you disappear to?" I asked looking at her, she bit her lip more and hide herself behind a curtain of hair, I pulled the hair away and looked at her, she smiled faintly and said.

"None of your business Emmett." She practically growled at and that was the rest of the conversation for the afternoon as soon as the bell went she packed and was gone, I lagged behind and ignored Mike who was in a heavy kissing session with Jessica and I walked to gym, the snow was gone nearly so the coach said we would be having basketball indoors.

-

_Rosalie Hale._

"_None of your business Emmett." I snapped at him and felt bad when he turned away, I could hear his heart beat pounding whenever I spoke or looked at him, I knew what affect I had on men never mind teenage boys, but Emmett he didn't make me feel like a hunk of meat he made me feel beautiful like he was looking at the real me. _

_That was all I said to him, I wouldn't let this human boy know he had almost got the better of me and I ran out hiding behind the alcove to watch him slowly walk to gym, when he'd said the rumours about him and that Stanley girl were true I'd felt so jealous. Which was unlike me I'm, Rosalie I'm the one usually causing the jealousy not the other way around, ugh, I don't understand how he has such a hold on me!_

_I looked at Alice across the hall smirking as she walked to me._

"_It's going to happen Rosie Posie so face it." She said she winked and skipped off._

_What was going to happen! She'd seen me and Emmett get closer. Edward had said that was foolish but I couldn't help it, this human drew me in, he looked like Veras child those dimpled cheeks and those beautiful brown eyes not forgetting his curly hair, I sighed oh my god I'm acting like them, I narrowed my eyes at Lauren and Jessica, I walked out to my M3 and sat in it, what am I going to do?_

_I heard the door open on the passenger side and arms envelope me, then came the freesia scent, Bella. She was the most supportive out of all the family, she hugged me as I sat confused and I eventually hugged her back._

"_It's going to be okay, I promise you." Her beautiful face breaking in to a smile, I couldn't help but smile back. I started the engine._

"_Let's ditch."_

"_Sure." She giggled and I zoomed off, knowing exactly where we would go._

**R E V I E W people and you'll get a nice snippet of chapter 4 PM to you**

**Hope you liked it, I think it's the crappest chapter yet sorry.**

**Much love xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Dazzled and Frazzled.

_Rosalie Hale._

It was seven o' clock and the sun had finally gone down, Bella and I were currently lying on the bonnet of my car looking at the stars, this is what I loved most about being with Bella; she was just so calm and easy going. I hadn't broached the subject of Emmett I knew she wouldn't force me so I decided to bite the bullet.

"Bella…"

"Rosalie…?"

"I don't understand what I'm feeling, why do I care so much about one insignificant human?"

"I can't answer that for you Rose, but everyone in this family has a soul mate to connect with, what if you've found yours? We were all human once, so maybe he is your mate."

"That's the thing though Bella, he is human. He's breakable, alive and so god damn beautiful how can I let that innocent boy in to this life?"

"I understand, but are you willing to give up your once chance of the happiness? The person who may just be the one to make your life worth enjoying, even if he is human?"

I pulled my hair and closed my eyes sighing, this was so difficult, why the hell do things have to be so difficult, I jumped off my car and started pounding the thing closest to me which after my temper tantrum turned out to be a oak tree.

"Look Rose I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do, but maybe you're being too rational. How about you just think with your body not your mind for once?"

I looked at Bella who was smiling tentatively up at me and I pulled her in to a hug, I was blessed to have a sister like her.

"You're right, you nearly always are, what should I do now though?"

"Well I'm going to see Edward, how about you come home Alice will probably know what to do?"

With that I decided what I was going to do, I hugged Bella one last time kissing both her cheeks and ran off telling her I'd be home later. Ok Rosalie think with your dead lifeless heart, do it. I closed my eyes and ran. I stopped when I could smell a familiar scent, it was him, Emmett, I was at his house. I crept round to the back of his house where his scent was most prominent and there he was, I looked up and gasped, he was currently sitting on the small ledge on the roof. Emmett was wearing a wife beater shirt and shorts, I couldn't take my eyes off his body it was so perfect like someone had sculpted my dream man. At first I thought he was smoking a cigarette but then I realized it was marijuana, the air was pungent with that sweet smell, I had a plan, I crept up the wall on to the roof and lowered myself down on to the ledge.

"Hello Emmett."

He looked over at me startled.

"Rosalie Hale? Shit this is good stuff."

"Is that anyway to talk in front of a lady?"

"No it's not I'm sorry, these hallucinations are good though, you look almost as beautiful as you did in physics. Why are you here?"

"I had to see you Emmett."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, not at all on quite the contrary actually." I leaned in to look at his beautiful face, I could see those gorgeous dimples on his cheeks and he was half smiling lazily making me want to press my lips to his. His eyes were dark almost black I reached out and touched his face and he leaned in sighing, I smiled and plucked the joint out of his hands tutting.

"You shouldn't smoke this stuff; it messes up your mind. We don't want that now do we?" I blew in his face watching his eyes glaze over and I kissed his cheek, whispering good bye and I slid down the wall and landed easily. I ran then, hopefully he'll have been so high he won't realize it was actually was me, I reached my home quite easily Bella and Edward were on the porch waiting for me.

"Hey Rose, did you see him?" I nodded at Bella smiling; Edward looked at me shaking his head.

"Rosalie, how could you be so foolish? He's human you could kill him for goodness sake.

"Edward we were all human sometime, this is what Rosalie wants to do."

He growled before kissing Bella tenderly, Bella smiled and I walked in to the house bumping in to the Alice.

"I told you it'd be good didn't I Rosie!"

I smiled and nodded hugging her, "What have you saw Alice?"

"Nothing much, I think you should ask him to sit with you tomorrow, he wants to ask you out."

She squealed and hugged me, I smiled walking up to my room happier than I had ever been, things are looking up.

-

I "woke up" that morning and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans then put on a grey jumper with lace trimming, I tide my hair up in to a sloppily messy high pony tail and put on a pair of black flats. I was excited today, I skipped past Carlisle and Esme who smiled at me, we had had a family meeting last night everyone in the family were happy for me, Edward was still a little cautious but he supported my decision.

I was first in the car today, by the time we were at school my stomach was in knots thinking about Edward, Jasper kept sending waves of calm to me but I couldn't stay calm I was going to see Emmett!

First lessons dragged by, but finally I made it to lunch and I was seated away from my family when I saw him come in to the cafeteria, he didn't smell of marijuana today I was glad. He looked over to my family and I saw him sigh when I wasn't there, I mean I hope it was because I wasn't there, this boy was making me second guess myself! I walked behind him in the lunch queue he was talking animatedly to Mike about some kind of "beat down" on Saturday I whispered in his ear.

"Hello stranger."

"J-Jesus!" he exclaimed almost dropping his tray, I giggled watching him grab it, he turned to look at me beaming.

"Hi Rosalie, how are you today?"

"I'm very good thank you Emmett." I looked round him to Mike.

"Do you mind if I steal him, I need to ask him about physics homework?"

"S-sure I guess." I smiled at the pathetic Mike New ton and I strolled off and motioned for Emmett to follow, after he had paid for his lunch we walked over to a vacant table and I sat smiling at him.

_Emmett McCarty._

"So, are you okay today Emmett?" She was talking to me; the angel was sitting in front of me talking to me, thank you God!

"Pretty good thanks Rosalie."

She smiled contemplatively at me and began playing with the chips on her plate.

"You seem more alert than usual."

"Yeah, I erm gave up smoking dope." Because you appeared to me in a hallucination and held my face telling me it's bad for me, that's why I gave up for you. Obviously I didn't mention that part.

"Oh really, wow that's good, I hear it kills brain cells.

"Yeah I need to keep a couple alive."

She smiled again and I wanted to grab her hand and stroke her face.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" She said smiling again; I couldn't get enough of her smile.

"I do actually, I'm going to Seattle to the Beat Down, do you?"

"Yes I'm camping with my family, what's the Beat Down?"

"Oh it's um kind of an organized fight, we're people fight each other until they get to the two best fighters and then they fight each other to see who the winner is. Camping huh? Sounds fun." I wanted to change the subject because the look she was giving me was making me squirm.

"Yes, yes it's pretty good. Fighting? Why on earth are you going to that?"

"I'm the winner, so I have to go to fight this year's challenger."

She narrowed her ears and I vaguely heard her muttering idiot.

"So why the sudden change?"

She looked up confused, "pardon?"

"I mean why are you suddenly talking to me, being my friend?"

"Oh I simply decided I couldn't pretend to dislike you anymore, I like you too much to do that."

She leaned in close and pout her lips, Jesus this girl's gonna be the death of me as I leant in she pulled away and smirked.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I walked with her to physics.

"Let's play twenty questions?" She suggested grinning.

"Sure, okay you go."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well I'm a fitness freak and I like racing cars and just general guy stuff I guess. Do you?"

"Sure I do like to go hiking with my family and I like to tamper with cars."

My jaw dropped is this my dream girl or what.

"No shit seriously? What kind of cars?"

"Yeah seriously, erm well my family has quite an extensive collection, I like my M3 the best and oh yes Edwards Aston Martin."

My jaw dropped again and she smiled, this continued on throughout the whole lesson when the teacher was distracted or I could quickly mutter something I did, this girl amazed me with every word that came out of her pretty mouth. I've never met anyone like Rosalie Hale and I hope I never will again no one compares to her, from her beauty to how excited she gets talking to me about my life and cars.

"So Emmett I'm off I'll talk to you later yes?"

"Of course, good bye Rosalie"

We were running track in gym which was pretty easy and I spent the lesson thinking about Rosalie Hale, I was pretty happy until getting changed in the locker room when Tyler approached me.

"So Emmett I saw you talking to Rosalie, you gonna tap that huh?"

I turned around glaring, no one talks about Rosalie like that.

"What?"

"I mean you seemed pretty in to each other, she never spoke to anyone other than her family we always thought she was a frigid bitc-"

No way was I letting him say that about Rosalie, I grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"If you speak about Rosalie like that again I'll make sure you'll have a broken face."

I let him go and he smirked and walked away.

"Hey guys Emmett's fucking the Ice Queen, the bitch has took the padlocks off her pussy."

I saw red then I grabbed him and just started punching, no one spoke about Rosalie, he started throwing punches back and I laughed aiming for his nose, that's when Newton and Crossly joined in and it was a three way fight until someone pulled me back, so I simply shouted.

"Don't fucking talk about Rosalie like that, she's beautiful and has 50 times over the whores you're fucking, if I hear you talking about her I'll make sure your breathing through a tube."

I looked up and it was Edward Cullen who had pulled me back, fuck that guy was strong I looked at him and his brother Jasper who were smirking.

"You okay Emmett?"

"Sure, I just wanna smack that guy for saying that about Rosalie."

"Hey don't worry about him Emmett; I'm just glad you're not like them."

"No I'd never do – "

"Sure Emmett, yeah well see ya around."

They walked off and I went to the bathroom to wash my face, after that I walked out the bathroom and the changing rooms to find Rosalie. She smiled lightly and touched my face; her cool touch eased the newly formed bruises.

"Emmett I heard what happened are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rosalie." I'd take fifty beatings for you.

She smiled coyly and said "Thank you I heard what you did."

"It's nothing beautiful." I walked out and saw her family waiting for her, she waved and whispered bye, I smiled and got in to my truck.

I looked at my knuckles shit I hope they'll have healed for the beating tomorrow.

-

End of Chapter 4, I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it, I love Rosalie and Emmett. And the next chapter is the beat down so stay tuned.

xo


End file.
